1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and apparatuses for forming adhesive strips. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention provide methods and apparatuses for forming adhesive strips using dual forming wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to precisely form adhesive strips for use as fillings between structural gaps. For example, in aerospace applications, adhesive strips may be utilized to fill radius gaps between two angled or adjacent structural elements that do not precisely mate. In such applications, the adhesive strips may need to be very precisely formed to prevent geometric distortion of the structural elements that form the radius gaps. Typically, adhesive strips are formed by first trimming adhesive sheets and then separately forming the strips from the sheets. Such separate trimming and forming requires tedious manual labor and prevents the formation of constant adhesive strip dimensions.